300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kikyou
'Abilities' ---- Spiritual Power Sensory Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''- '' *Passive - 'Kikyou can track the enemy's spiritual power, she gains 10% bonus Movement Speed that lasts for 4 seconds when dealing damage against enemy heroes. When Kikyou consumes all '''Spiritual' marks on the target, the bonus Movement Speed received from this skill will be tripled for a very short time (0.5 seconds). ---- Exorcism Shot Q Cost: 30 Mana 'Cooldown: '''6 / 5 / 4 / 3 / 2 seconds *Active - 'Kikyou dives for 300 range toward the cursor's direction, the next basic attack within 6 seconds attacks a target twice with the 1st attack deals 50%/55%/60%/65%/70% of Kikyou's Attack Damage and the 2nd attack deals 100% of Kikyou's Attack Damage at the very fast attack speed. If the latest attack target still within her attack range after the diving, she automatically attacks that target, otherwise she will attack the nearest target instead, the attack can be manually changed. This skill will be on cooldown after she performs a basic attack. *Note - ''When casting this skill while a projectile of previous basic attack doesn't hit on the target yet, Kikyou next basic attack will no longer attack a target twice (attack only one time). *''Note - ''When Kikyou attacks twice with the effect of this skill, the 1st attack will not apply a mark of '''''Arrow of Sealing W on the target. ---- Arrow of Sealing W Cost: 50 Mana 'Cooldown: '''12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8 seconds *Active - 'Kikyou shoots the arrow of sealing in a straight line that travels for 800 range, dealing 40/85/130/175/220 + AD physical damage to all enemies the arrow hits through and applying a stack of this skill's passive to all of them. ---- '''Shinidamachuu Pursuit E Cost: 60 Mana 'Cooldown: '''20 / 18 / 16 / 14 / 12 seconds *Active - 'Kikyou shoots a '''Shinidamachuu' (Dead Soul Insect) arrow to hit on the target enemy unit, dealing 45/80/115/150/185 + Bonus AD physical damage and knocking the target back by 600 range. If the knockback effect on the target is interrupted (hitting terrains or being interrupted by other crowd controls), the target takes 60/100/140/180/220 + Bonus AD additional physical damage and is stunned for 1.5 seconds. ---- '''''Spiritual Power Enhancement R Cost: '''80 Mana '''Cooldown: '''70 seconds *Passive - 'Kikyou applies a sealing power on her arrows, her basic attacks deal AD bonus true damage and apply a '''Spiritual' mark on her target for 6 seconds, stacking up to 3 marks. Upon reaching the third mark on the same target, all marks on the target are consumed to deal of target's maximum Health true damage. The percent Health true damage is capped at 220 damage against non-hero units. *''Active - ''Kikyou enhances her spiritual power, gaining a buff effect that lasts for 8/10/12 seconds. Within the duration, Kikyou extends her basic attack range to 620, gains 25/40/55 bonus Attack Damage, gains 10% bonus Movement Speed, and gains 25%/30%/35% bonus Attack Speed. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes